


Snowy Surprise (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles está de camino a casa por vacaciones cuando recibe una sorpresa.





	Snowy Surprise (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowy Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282137) by [Destroyingtocreate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate). 



> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Destroyingtocreate por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Un oneshot pequeñito pero muy lindo!

La nieve caía en perfectos y regordetes copos. Lo suficientemente gruesa como para cubrir el abrigo negro de Stiles rápidamente y dejar una buena capa en su cabello en un dos por tres. Las luces de la calle de la ciudad hacían que la nieve brillara en todas partes. Stiles respiró hondo y olió lo fresco que estaba el aire, fresco y frío en sus pulmones. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro a pesar de que se estaba enfriando lo suficiente para hacerle temblar. El estilo de vida de Stiles en California no estaba preparado para Nueva York y ciertamente no estaba preparado para el tipo de frío que se instaló.

Mientras él había estado dentro de la biblioteca terminando su último ensayo del semestre, enviándolo para que finalmente pudiera irse a casa, había comenzado. Fue difícil para él terminar su última tarea una vez que vio la nieve. Nueva York siempre era increíble y la nieve era la mejor parte (y había muchas otras cosas sobre Nueva York que le encantaron, casi tanto como la nieve).

En el fondo de su bolsillo, el teléfono de Stiles comenzó a sonar. Casi quería ignorarlo. La nieve era perfecta, cayendo silenciosamente a su alrededor para una ciudad tan ruidosa. Tampoco quería quitarse los guantes de las manos para responder porque estaba seguro de que sus dedos directamente se caerían. Sacando su mano de su bolsillo, al menos miró para ver quién era.

Sonriendo, Stiles usó su nariz para contestar la llamada. Era muy creativo incluso después de un semestre agotador.

—Hola, mi gruñón—, respondió Stiles. —Ahora estoy saliendo de la biblioteca ahora. No vas a creerlo, pero simplemente comenzó a nevar.

—¿Así que todavía estás en el campus? —Respondió la voz con apuro, extraño, pero al menos no estaba gritando porque eso había sucedido demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

—Sí —Stiles comenzó a caminar, incapaz de ver el camino. —Tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

—¿Vas a permanecer en el campus toda la noche o vas a venir a casa?

—Relájate —se rió Stiles. —Mi avión no sale hasta dentro de un par de horas. Ya estoy empacado. Solo espero poder tomar un taxi al aeropuerto. Parece que las personas van a ser lentas en los viajes. Lo que me hace desear que estuvieras aquí. Te encantaría esto. La nieve es perfecta, como dijiste que sería. Tan esponjosa. Nunca tenemos este tipo de nieve en California.

Stiles sonrió tristemente cuando los copos cayeron sobre su codo. Tendría que mudar a su padre a la costa este para que Stiles pudiera disfrutarlo por el resto de su vida.

—Lo siento, Stiles.

—Pero —animó Stiles rápidamente. —Pronto estaré en casa y podremos acurrucarnos frente a la chimenea y no tendré que preocuparme por los ensayos durante un mes.

—La nieve es probablemente lo único que extraño de Nueva York. ¿Hey, Stiles?

—Hay muchas cosas que adorar de esta antigua y gran ciudad, pero la primera nevada, casi no quiero ir a casa.

—Stiles.

—¿Sí? —Stiles finalmente dejó de hablar.

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta? Por favor.

—Darme … —Stiles se giró rápidamente, casi cayéndose ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación resbaladiza de la nieve bajo de él.

Apenas consigue equilibrarse, echando un vistazo a una chaqueta de cuero negro mientras lo hace. Se queda completamente quieto, hablando por teléfono.

—¿Derek? —Susurra Stiles.

—¿Vas a venir aquí? —Grita Derek y se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo. —O tu...

Derek no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque Stiles corrió directo hacia Derek, tirándolo a la nieve. Stiles casi lo lamenta porque no hay una buena capa de nieve sobre la que aterrizar. Pero Derek sobrevivirá. Stiles no mira a Derek, solo lo besa en la nieve.

Había sido un duro semestre. Derek no lo pudo visitar tanto como lo hizo en sus otros semestres y el trabajo del curso fue mucho más exigente, lo que significa que nunca pudo irse a casa, ni siquiera en Acción de Gracias. Le quedaba un semestre antes de graduarse y podría regresar a casa para siempre.

Entonces él podría volver a casa con Derek y volver a tenerlo en la cama todas las noches. Dormir solo apestaba y Stiles estaba harto de eso.

—Jesús—, Stiles continuó besando a Derek. —Te extrañe.

Derek sonrió entre besos, sosteniendo suavemente la cara de Stiles.

—Yo también te extrañé—. Derek se movió para besar el cuello de Stiles. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Stiles tarareaba de acuerdo, tratando de alejarse para poder mirar a su novio. Estaba resultando muy difícil cuando Derek besó su cuello de la forma en que le gustaba.

Finalmente Stiles se separó de las fuertes manos de Derek, mirando a Derek en la nieve. Derek siempre había sido pálido, incluso pasando tanto tiempo afuera. Su piel no era tan blanca como la nieve, pero en comparación con su pelo oscuro, estaba muy pálido. Copos de nieve cayeron sobre su cara y se derritieron lentamente sobre su piel ardiente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Stiles, un poco demasiado severo. —Quiero decir, estaré en casa pronto. En menos de diez horas, en realidad. No es que no esté contento de verte porque, Jesús, te he echado mucho de menos.

Derek levantó una ceja, bastante seguro de que Stiles nunca dejaría de hablar. Stiles se alegró de poder leer a Derek y sus rostros gruñones tan bien porque se calló rápidamente, queriendo escuchar la voz de Derek en persona. Stiles amaba escuchar a Derek y le encantaba ver sus labios abrirse y cerrarse mientras hablaba. Derek tenía los labios perfectos. Eran tan lindos de besar. Stiles amaba a Derek.

Stiles se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo rápido que Derek convertía su cerebro en papilla.

—En realidad,— Derek los sentó, Stiles sentado en su pierna como si fuera un niño.

Stiles inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en pánico. Primero, nada bueno viene con ese comienzo y segundo, los pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por el cerebro de Stiles. ¿Derek estaba harto de él? ¿Había encontrado a alguien más y había venido a decirle personalmente que no lo encontraría una vez que llegara a casa?

—Deja de pensar tanto.— Derek empujó a Stiles sobre la nieve, inclinándose sobre él ahora. —Siempre arruinas todo hablando o pensando demasiado. Es frustrante.9

Stiles no pudo evitar que los pensamientos llegaran, especialmente cuando Derek estaba hablando como si estuviera harto de toda la mierda de Stiles. No sería una sorpresa, aunque Stiles pensó que estaban bien juntos. Hablaban todo el tiempo y hacían videollamadas casi todos los días. Stiles incluso le envió una carta a Derek, que Derek colgó o guardo.

—Stiles —Derek comenzó a hurgar en su chaqueta.

Con la esperanza de que Derek no fuera a darle un manotazo o dejarlo, Stiles esperó, lamiéndose los labios en el proceso. Derek había venido todo el camino a Nueva York por algo. Derek sabía que Stiles odiaba las sorpresas, especialmente después de todas las cosas que habían pasado. Las sorpresas eran malas.

Derek ayudó Stiles a sentarse, ambos sentados en el frío suelo, la nieve arremolinándose alrededor de ellos mientras el viento soplaba. El aire de repente se sintió aún más frío, causando que Stiles temblara dramáticamente.

—Solo tengo una cosa que decir y luego podemos irnos a casa—. Derek miró hacia abajo. —Tengo que hacerlo antes de perder el valor.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar.

—Si vas a romper conmigo, hay formas más fáciles de...

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Derek sacó el anillo de su bolsillo, una banda plateada, gruesa y grabada con un triskelion en el interior. Stiles miró el anillo, completamente conmocionado. Sin duda no había pensado en eso y antes nunca habían hablado sobre casarse. Stiles estaba contento con ser novios por el resto de sus vidas si eso significaba que Stiles se despertaba con Derek cada día.

Stiles susurró, —¿Qué?

—Bueno, —Derek se lamió los labios, el aire frío los resecaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. —Iba a esperar hasta que te graduaras en primavera, pero eso significaría que oficialmente no podría mudarme a la nueva casa porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera nuestro hogar y quizás podríamos mudarnos juntos.

Stiles se sentó en silencio mirando el anillo, apenas entendiendo lo que Derek le estaba diciendo. Fue un momento tan surrealista para Stiles estar sentado en la nieve con Derek, el amor de su vida, y le pidieron que se casara con el amor de su vida. Dijo el amor de su vida porque, en serio, Derek era el sol de Stiles por la mañana y su taza de café perfecta con mucho azúcar.

Derek se movió nerviosamente, retorciéndose un poco mientras esperaba.

—Asimismo, no podía soportar saber que estabas aquí todo este tiempo sin mí y yo te espere y yo, sólo, entré en pánico. No quiero que nadie más te tenga y no quiero que te miren. Sé que no estamos oficialmente emparejados, pero creo que en algún lugar mi cerebro cruzó cables y se confundió porque cree que somos compañeros. Si esto es demasiado, puedo simplemente...

Stiles miró directamente a Derek, interrumpiéndolo con una sola mirada.

—¿Estás divagando en este momento, Derek Hale? —Stiles sonrió, brillando en gran medida.

Finalmente, su cerebro estaba haciendo clic en su lugar, moviéndose un poco más lento después de un largo día escribiendo sobre basura. El latido de su corazón estaba ganando velocidad después de su cerebro. Derek tragó saliva y solo miró a Stiles, esperando algo.

Stiles sonrió, luego se rió. Era como si una ola de estrés y ansiedad de la universidad finalmente estuviera pasando, dejándolo en un extraño estado de delirio que no podía detener. Pensó que se iba a subir a un avión a casa y que tendría un increíble sexo toda la noche y que tal vez comería una comida de verdad por una vez. El mundo tenía planes para él hoy. California no tenía muchas nevadas, pero nada como lo que vio hoy. En medio de la mejor nevada de su vida, su novio aparece y le propone matrimonio.

Stiles se cae, revolcándose en la nieve, incapaz de detenerse. Derek lo mira, una ceja levantada hacia él. Si pudiera, Derek probablemente no se sentiría mal por matarlo y dejarlo en la nieve a este ritmo. Stiles no sabe cuánto tiempo rodó por el suelo, pero cuando finalmente pudo dejar de reír con lágrimas en la cara, mira a Derek.

Derek, el hombre que le salvó la vida muchas veces. El que le trajo la sopa cuando estaba enfermo y apenas eran amigos. El hombre más feroz que protegió a Stiles y no se rindió cuando Stiles fue poseído o secuestrado. Derek, el verdadero amigo de corazón que abrazó a Stiles cuando estaba deprimido o dejó pequeñas notas alrededor de Stiles o en sus libros. Había tantos pequeños detalles que Stiles amaba tanto, un dolor golpeó en su pecho.

La cara de Derek tenía tantas emociones que Stiles apenas podía leerlas todas. La cara de Derek podía ser plana e inexpresiva para otros, pero Stiles podía distinguir el miedo, los remordimientos, el amor. La cantidad de amor que Derek tenía era más de lo que Stiles sabía que merecía.

—Por supuesto, Derek —.Stiles sonrió con amor. —Sí. Sí, tu gran...

Derek estaba sobre él en un instante, besándolo con fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Derek entre besos. —¿De verdad, realmente seguro?

Stiles se rió de Derek, besando a su prometido mientras asentía. Rodaron en la nieve juntos, Derek perdió el anillo en la nieve una vez. Stiles tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que se estaba congelando. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos por el frío, la punta de su nariz estaba tan roja que Derek no estaba seguro de si alguna vez regresaría. Stiles de alguna manera se las arregló para meter nieve en su espalda debajo de su ropa.

—Y lo primero que hago es dejar que mi prometido muera congelado —.susurra Derek por lo bajo mientras agarra a Stiles bajo el brazo mientras se alejan del campus.

Las luces a lo largo del camino eran su única guía, ya que la nieve cubría toda la ciudad. A Stiles no le importaba si entraba en un poste (afortunadamente Derek los conducía con seguridad por las calles) porque el anillo era brillante y lucía perfecto en el dedo de Stiles. Plateado, como balas de plata a las que Stiles estaba seguro de que los hombres lobo eran alérgicos cuando había descubierto por primera vez sobre ellos.

Derek miró a Stiles, mirando el anillo que había grabado. Una suave sonrisa cayó sobre su rostro. Derek no tenía miedo por una vez en su vida. Todas sus otras relaciones no habían funcionado porque era donde se suponía que debía estar. Stiles era su futuro cuando Paige, Kate, Jennifer, todos sus fracasos se convirtieron exactamente en lo que eran.

—¿Vamos a hablar de ti pensando que iba a terminar contigo?

—Shh , Derek—. Stiles frotó su mano sobre la cara de Derek para callarlo.

—¿Crees que vendría todo el camino hasta aquí para terminar contigo? ¿Sentado en un coche con Scott durante treinta minutos? El Scott que no puede callarse. En un avión, uno realmente horrible, maloliente. Y un viaje en taxi que compartí con una chica que le parecí más atractivo de lo que deseaba saber. Y tu piensas, —Derek sonrió. —Que iba a soportar ese infierno para decirle que no quería estar contigo.

Stiles rodó los ojos.

—Estás arruinando la luna de miel, Der, cállate.— Stiles empujó a Derek ligeramente.

Derek nunca había puesto los ojos más blanco en su vida. Y eso era mucho decir porque Stiles estaba mucho por ahí y siempre era absurdo. Derek ni siquiera sintió una pizca de pesar al pedirle a Stiles que se casara con él cuando prácticamente le saltaban los ojos de la cabeza.

FIN


End file.
